


Sunset Confessions

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly just broke up with her boyfriend and is miserable.  So Teddy, being the good best friend that he is, takes her away for a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended up having to stay at work until 9pm last night and I couldn’t make myself write. So I decided I’d write yesterday’s today and I’d try to get today’s written too. I have yet to attempt to write today’s, but yesterday’s is done at least. Also, this is the last of the challenges/prompts given to me last month from my friend.

Teddy wraps his arm around Kelly’s waist, tugging at a lock of her newly re-dyed blonde hair. “Cmon, Princess. Let’s go up to Daddy’s cabin for the weekend. You know he won’t mind if his favourite kid uses it.”

She giggles, the sound nowhere near her usual upbeat laugh. “I don’t think you’re his favourite.”

“I didn’t mean me, Princess,” Teddy says, smirking at her when she looks up at him. “I meant you. You’re the daughter he always wanted.”

Kelly nods and wipes at her eyes. “Okay. I can use the time away from…” She trails off, biting her lip as her eyes begin to burn.

He hugs her tight, kissing the side of her head. “I’m going to call Mama. She can go over and pack you a bag. Then we’ll go pick up the keys and your bag and we’ll get out of here.”

“But Shel’s home.” 

“You really think he’s stupid enough to try to mess with Mama? I don’t care if he is a hockey player and bigger than her. She will whoop his ass if he tries to mess with her. She might do it anyhow for him hurting you.”

Kelly sniffles a little and leans against Teddy. "Why did he..."

“I don’t know, Princess.” Teddy lets out a little sigh. He never really liked Sheldon, but Kelly had loved him. Then she’d gone to do some fan meet and greet up in New York and came home to find him in bed with one of her supposed best friends. It had taken all of Teddy’s self control to not go after Sheldon and kill him. He hugs her close, rubbing her back. “Come on, Princess. Help me pack a bag.”

Kelly nods and pulls away, heading into Teddy’s room. She pulls his duffle out of the closet and sets it on the bed. “Go get your toiletries together.” She pulls open his dresser drawers and starts pulling out clothes.

Teddy watches her for a moment, then goes into the bathroom and packs up his toothbrush, toothpaste, and other necessities. He grabs his razor, frowning a bit. “Kel, should I bring my razor?”

“No. You look good with a beard.”

Teddy smiles and puts his razor back in the cabinet. He zips up his toiletries bag and walks back into the bedroom. He tosses the little bag towards his duffle. “I’m done with my assignment.”

Kelly smiles a little at him. "Which pair of jeans?" 

“Those two?” He points to a couple of them.

Kelly nods and folds them up, putting them in the bag. “Okay. You’re all packed.”

Teddy takes the bag and takes her hand. “C’mon. Let’s go see if Mama’s back.”

Kelly nods again, following him downstairs and to the living room. Melanie is standing there, holding three bags. “Hey, Kelly. How are you holding up, baby girl?” Melanie asks, pulling Kelly into a strong hug.

Kelly sniffles and shrugs, leaning into the embrace. “Did he…”

“That asshole won’t be bothering you, but I packed up as much as I could. I took Michael with me. He helped. We have everything in his truck and Ted’s. We can put it in Teddy’s garage or in a storage unit.”

Kelly licks her lips. “I… I don’t know.”

"Mama, why don't you and Mike put her stuff in my garage for now? I'll call Brett and have him and Joe come over to help. But Kelly and I are gonna go get the keys from Daddy and then go to the store. Then we’re going to get out of here.”

Melanie nods, stroking Kelly’s hair. “Go on. Kelly, this is the bag I packed for this vacation for you. The others are some of your clothes. I didn’t have enough bags to pack them all that way.”

Kelly smiles a little. “Thanks, Melanie.”

“You’re welcome, baby girl.” Melanie smiles back and strokes her hair. “Go on. Don’t let Teddy buy too much red meat. He’s supposed to be watching his cholesterol.”

“Mama.”

“Don’t “Mama” me, Theodore. You and your brothers need to watch what you eat. You don’t want to have a heart attack like your Daddy.” Melanie frowns at him.

Teddy sighs a little. “Mama, I watch what I eat.”

“And you’ll watch what you eat better,” Kelly says. “I’ll make sure we take some chicken and maybe some pork chops too.”

“Plus, I’m going to take my fishing stuff and we’ll have some fish.”

"Provided he can actually catch some fish.” Kelly grins at him. “Thanks again.”

Melanie waves them off, calling out to Mike to help her start unloading. Teddy takes their bags out to his truck and grabs two large coolers and his fishing gear. Then after a short drive to pick up the keys from Ted’s house, they head to the grocery store to pick up any necessities they need for the weekend.

Kelly looks over at him as they begin their drive out into the woods. “You know… You are the best friend a girl could ever hope to have.”

Teddy smiles as he follows a route he’s known all of his life. “Yeah? That’s good. ‘Cause I want to be there for you, Kel.”

Kelly leans over, kissing his cheek. "Like I said. Best friend.”

Teddy nods and keeps going down the same road. A couple of hours later, he’s finally pulling up to his dad’s cabin, glancing over at Kelly. “Ready for a weekend away from it all?” 

“With you? Yeah, of course.” Kelly smiles and they get out, unloading the truck.

It doesn’t take them long and Teddy gives Kelly the master bedroom and he takes the room he always takes, leaning against the door after he closes it to change into his pajamas. “Fuck.” He changes into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before he joins Kelly in the kitchen. “What’s for dinner?”

“I don’t know. There’s a grill out back. Go start it up and we can have some grilled chicken and I’ll make some kind of salad and we can have fruit for dessert.”

"Aw, Kel. At least make something chocolate and gooey."

Kelly g;rins. “Nope. Healthy food for you, mister.” She hands him a plate of chicken and some barbecue sauce. “Go forth and grill.”

Teddy rolls his eyes, but goes outside and starts up the grill, seasoning the chicken a little before putting it on the now heated grill. A little while later, he and Kelly are sitting on the deck, staring out over the lake and trees, eating their healthy meal. “We could’ve still had some chocolaty gooey stuff for dessert.”

“Hey, you’re in charge of grilling, I’m in charge of the rest.” Kelly smirks. “I’m going to keep you healthy if it kills me.”

“Now that’d be a waste. You dying just to keep me alive.” Teddy grins. “Fine. Let’s go swimming after we eat?”

“No, but I will agree to a hike around the lake. I remember coming up here with your dad, mom and Brett last year and there was a trail me and Brett liked to walk along.”

“Cool. We can go hiking.”

Teddy laughs as Kelly walks ahead of him as they make their way along the trail, a little while after they’ve finished dinner. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

“I’m not. I’m just hiking at a normal pace.”

“Oh, okay. I thought you were running a race.” Teddy catches up to her and takes her hand, swinging their hands in unison. Kelly giggles and shakes her head.

By the time they get back to the cabin, Kelly has climbed onto Teddy’s back and has her legs wrapped around his waist. “Ugh, Kelly, I thought the goal was to extend my life, not shorten it.”

“Oh shush. I'm not that heavy.”

Teddy chuckles and turns his head to look at you. "Wanna bet?”

She slaps his shoulder. “Just for that, you have to carry me all the way inside.”

Teddy chuckles and carries her into the cabin. "Let's pour some wine and watch the sunset.”

Kelly licks her lips. “Let me go change into my pajamas.”

“I’ll do the same.” Teddy sets her down and lets her head off to change. He opens the wine to breathe and goes to change his own clothes. He comes back down, wearing blue and white striped pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. He smirks when he sees Kelly sitting on the deck with a glass of wine already in hand. She’s curled up in one of the lounge chairs, wearing shorts and a matching top in the same colour and pattern that Teddy’s pajamas are. He pours himself a glass and joins her, sitting in the chair next to hers. “Nice pj’s.”

“You too.” Kelly grins over at him. “Thank you for this. I really appreciate you taking me away.”

“It’s really not an issue, Kel. I wanted to do this for you.”

“This isn’t exactly something friends do. You never offered to kick his ass or put him in his place. You never offered to take me out and get me drunk and help me pick up a one night stand to forget about Shel.”

Teddy shrugs. He’s not about to admit that he’s been in love with Kelly since they first met when he was twenty and she was fifteen. She’d been too young then, and of course he was willing to wait, but by the time he thought she was old enough, she was with Sheldon.

“Teddy.”

“You deserve the best. That’s all I wanted to do. Give you the best.”

“Theodore Marvin DiBiase!”

“Kelly…” Teddy sighs.

“If you don’t tell me right now, I’m walking home.”

Teddy sighs and downs his glass of wine. “I didn’t offer to kick his ass because I know that’s not what you want. You want to get over him, not make him suffer.”

“And the other options?” Kelly licks her lips when Teddy looks at her.

“I’m never going to get you drunk and let some asshole take advantage of you.”

“Why not?”

“Because… Because…” Teddy sighs and shakes his head. “I’ve been in love with you since you were fifteen years old. I will never willingly help anyone else touch you if I can help it.”

Suddenly, Teddy finds himself with his lap full of Kelly, her mouth on his, kissing him hungrily. She pulls back, smiling as she says, “Dumbass. I’ve waited for twelve years for you to tell me how you feel.”

“Wait. But you…”

“I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen. I loved Sheldon, but not the same way I have loved you for the better part of my life. You were all I ever wanted, but you never said anything. You never seemed to want me.”

“I’ve always wanted you. I just didn’t know I could have you.”

"You've got me. I'm all yours, Teddy." Kelly smiles at him and he smiles back."


End file.
